


Masquerade

by riverkingdom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverkingdom/pseuds/riverkingdom
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, things go a little differently for Hatake Kakashi, Konoha ANBU. Danzo sends him on a different kind of S-class mission, where Kakashi has to infiltrate an underage sex trafficking ring, and on the way he runs into Tobi.What happens after is a lifestyle of sex, drugs, and rock 'n' roll. Jin is the charismatic comrade who shows Kakashi the way.This is Kakashi's story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 10/3 EDIT: i fixed some capitalizations and uh. changed a few minor details concerning tobi and kakashi's current relationship. sorry not sorry .(v;
> 
> this is a working background for jin, who is a douchebag. jin is 18 years old and should know better; kakashi is 14 years old and vulnerable. 
> 
> this is how hatake kakashi breaks hard, joins obito, defects from konoha and runs akatsuki. 
> 
> this is a story to build up a character for kakashi to kill in a roleplay i'm writing with jugum, who writes the wonderful goofy tobi persona on @ask-lollipop-loverboy, and blacknoise, who writes the best obito i've read on @somniare--aeternum, and also suggested the title. part of this roleplay is available on tumblr @lionxog, tagged as "v: au." http://lionxdog.tumblr.com/tagged/v%3A-au 
> 
> sain decided jin's sidekick's name should be "bobbu," so it's jin and bobbu, like jim bob. lol 
> 
> any mistakes or errors are my own.

"You compromised the mission," Danzo says, and the cold flint of his voice almost has Kakashi flinching. 

"I completed the mission successfully--" 

"Compromised," Danzo reiterates, "because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. How many witnesses know you were there? Witnesses who are now scattered across the country with their own stories to tell about the lord." 

This time Kakashi does flinch. The whole point of the mission had been to break the underground sex trade ring, keep the kids out of the loop. But Kakashi had been drugged, strung up, interrogated under the guise of playing in the sex trader's inner circle, and when he'd begged it'd been for Obito. 

Obito, who is dead. Whose name is etched into a very public memorial stone in Konohagakure. Whose eye Kakashi has in his head, whose actions saved Kakashi twice over and awakened the world's most powerful doujutsu. Whose sacrifice saved Kakashi's life. And Kakashi had called out his name mid-orgasm on his first long term undercover s-class mission. 

Kakashi flushes with humiliation and stares at Danzo's shin, trying desperately to control his reactions. 

"Luckily, I have someone to remedy the situation. Jin-san here is our resident expert in the area you obviously need help with.” The jab at Kakashi’s lack of control isn’t subtle. Kakashi’s eye flicks up to movement on his right as someone steps out of the shadows. Blond, blue-eyed, tall and pretty like a Yamanaka. He’s got a stripe of beard slicing up his chin much the same way the Second Hokage had a seal painted up his face. Jin looks at Kakashi, kneeling on the floor in the shadows of root before Shimura Danzo, and a smile slides across his face. It’s warm and inviting, odd down here in the chill of the underground, and it seems out of place but welcoming. 

“Hi,” Jin says, and he’s oddly cheerful for a root operative. “I’m Jin. I’ll be your guide and help you out.” 

Danzo watches dispassionately as ever as Jin states the obvious and walks all over root protocol of showing no emotion and attachment. Well, maybe Jin is like Tobi. Maybe Jin knows how to put on the mask and take it off. Maybe Danzo’s losing control of everyone in root. 

“Next time you come in, you are to report straight to me,” Danzo speaks. Kakashi nods once, a short quick jerk of his head. 

“Yes, sir--”

“Tardiness is unacceptable.” 

“Yessir--” 

“You will speak when spoken to, boy.” 

Kakashi jerks his head again and shuts his mouth before the next  _ yessir _ can antagonize Danzo further. 

“You are dismissed. Jin here will show you the way.” 

Jin’s eyes sparkle with mirth as he steps back into the shadows, opening a door Kakashi hadn’t seen. “This way, Kakashi-kun.” Already he’s too friendly, but Danzo is right there, still critiquing, so Kakashi salutes, stands, and follows Jin into the darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I am an audiophile,” Jin says, and it’s so out of nowhere that all Kakashi can do is blink. “It means I love listening to sound. I love good quality sound especially. I’ve got a nice setup, do you want to check it out? We can jam.”

What jam has anything to do with music, Kakashi can’t quite tell. Maybe it’s the vibration of the sound waves that makes it jiggle? Is there toast involved? Kakashi is so tired, he could fall asleep right here on Jin’s apartment. He makes some kind of noise like he’s listening and settles back into the armchair. It’s a large seat, very cushy, and it has a nice view of the bonsai collection just outside. Kakashi watches the breeze catch the tiny leaves and notes Jin is up and rummaging around. 

“This is one of my favorites,” Jin says, and music fills the air. Kakashi lets it wash over him as he sinks further into the armchair. Nothing aches at the moment; whatever was in that snack is doing exactly as Jin had said. It’d be great for post-mission aches, like it’s doing for him right now. After that training session with Jin, all he wants to do is sleep, but Jin had brought him here to relax after, mentioning something about sub-drop. 

“Hey,” Jin says, and he’s right in front of Kakashi suddenly. “You did really well for your first time like that. I’ve never seen someone take to it so naturally. You did good.” 

Kakashi flushes all the way out to his ears, but there’s no threat to Jin’s posture, and he’s not reaching out to touch Kakashi anymore. Still, Jin’s leaning over him much the same way he had only a few hours ago, and Kakashi has a flash of memory-- straining against, wanting more, arching up into and writhing beneath and feeling like he’s missing something vital, like he’s forgotten something as important as his name. Here and now, his breath hitches even as Jin smiles at him again and reaches out to muss his hair. 

“You’ll do well, kid.” 

“I’m fourteen. Not a kid.” Kakashi’s response is petulant and slurred. 

“And that’s why we have these regulations in place. I was like you, once. Maybe one day you’ll get to be like me.” Jin tosses a grin at him, and Kakashi thinks he doesn’t really want to be like Jin. There aren’t nearly enough dogs here. He shivers, curling closer into himself for a moment, but Jin has sharp eyes and is quick to offer a blanket despite the heat. It helps, but it’s not the same as a warm body, as skin and fur and pack. He just wants to go home and sleep. 

It smells odd here. Not bad, but just like someone else's house. Kakashi’s showered, bathed clean of sweat and sex and stress from his skin, but the scent lingers on his anbu blacks. The memory is still fresh, too, how he'd panted for it, begged like a whore-- 

“How are you feeling?” Jin asks, and Kakashi desperately want to lie and say  _ ‘fine,’ _ so he can go home already, but Jin had just pulled all the lies out of him with a length of rope and three fingers. Kakashi shivers again, face flushing, and mutters. 

“Still cold.” 

Jin looks concerned. “We can share body heat, if you--” 

“No,” Kakashi interrupts, “I’m not that cold--” 

“Kakashi-kun, I don't want to have sex with you. You know that, right?” Jin looks almost disappointed Kakashi would think such a thing. Hours ago, Jin had looked eager. “I’m just concerned about your welfare. I have an electric blanket, if you'd prefer, but humans require skin contact to stay healthy.” 

Kakashi looks away, back to the stereo system with the large speakers, over to the tapestry on the wall, out to the bonsai. The music is quiet and soothing, the blanket isn't warm enough, and Jin is looking at him with hurt in his eyes. 

“... Just the blanket will be fine.” Kakashi’s voice sounds quiet, even to his own ears, but Jin nods once and hops up to fetch it. Kakashi feels his shoulders relax, and the electric blanket is soft wool, another layer of protection around him. 

“Here's the control. Let me know if you want anything else, I’m going to make a snack, I’m starved. You hungry?” Jin glances back at Kakashi in the corner of the room, angled for the most complete view of the apartment he can get, and Kakashi nods absently. He's only had the one bite of whatever energy bar Jin had pressed into his hands, but before that he hasn't eaten since that morning, another ration bar. 

Jin makes noise in the kitchen like he's cooking or rearranging, and the music is soft and relaxing. It's so domestic, and the blanket is warming up all around him, and the chair is large enough for him to stretch a leg out even as he curls up. His eye slips closed, his breathing slows, the warmth of the blanket surrounds him. Kakashi drifts off. 

  
  
  
  


Kakashi wakes up in bed, but it's not his own bed. It smells like  _ soap _ and  _ Jin _ , and for a heart-stopping moment he panics. Of course he shouldn't have trusted Jin, of course Jin was going to take him to bed and strip him down and-- 

Leave him alone, apparently. Butt-naked in his bed. 

Kakashi sees his armor, cleaned and polished to a shine, as well as his pouches. No boots, but hopefully they're still by the front door. Kakashi slides out of bed, taking the sheet with him to wrap around him like a robe with a hood, and peeks out the door. There are voices coming from down the hall, a discussion of the weather pattern over the next few days, and they cut off abruptly to another conversation, an advertisement for tea country’s spas. A television, then. Kakashi doesn't smell anyone else in the apartment, and ventures out to demand his clothes back. 

Jin is sprawled across his couch, absently flicking through channels on the television, and Kakashi must not have his chakra under control yet because as soon as he steps into view Jin is looking at him. 

“Hey, kid! Have a good nap? You slept a long while, it's dark out, now. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of washing your clothes, they should come out of the dryer any minute now. You were out like a light.” 

Kakashi blinks slowly, processing. Ah. Jin was just trying to be helpful. He hums neutrally, shifting on his feet. His back is starting to feel sore. Jin hops up, grinning as he moves back the way Kakashi had come, stepping into his room and talking along the way.

“I've got a robe if you want it, that way you don't feel so naked. Are you hungry? You still haven't eaten anything besides that protein bar since this afternoon. You're a growing boy, you know, and food is fuel for your body.” Jin emerges, robe in hand, and holds it out for Kakashi to step into. Kakashi glances at the open blinds, remembering the view from earlier, and Jin continues to prattle on as if oblivious. “I just picked up some fish from the market yesterday, and I have this recipe I've been itching to try from out of Lightning Country. If you want, you can stay for a bit and let me experiment on you? Oh, don't mind the blinds, no one can see in through these windows, day or night. Trust me, I've sealed the view, heheh.” 

He's still holding the robe out expectantly. Kakashi looks back to him, back to the windows, and slowly lets the sheet fall as he steps into the robe. It swallows him, and there's nothing to hide his face. Somehow, even with the robe cinched tight, Kakashi still feels exposed and vulnerable. 

“How long until my clothes are done?” he rasps, and Kakashi hardly recognizes his own voice. 

“Shouldn't be too long now, I just checked them. I bet you're starved, though, yeah? Why don't you stay for dinner, it's not often I get to cook for someone. That makes it special.” Jin winks. 

Kakashi sighs. What could it hurt? He can't very well leave without his clothes, and he's too hungry to think straight now. He's had about one meal in three days, and he still hasn't caught up on his sleep. All of that with today's training lesson on top has his hands trembling. When he nods, Jin steers him to sit in the large armchair again. 

“Here's the remote, you can change the channel if you want. Dinner will be ready in thirty. Here's the rest of your protein bar from earlier-- you never finished it.” 

Jin leaves, and Kakashi devours the rest of the bar. If anything, it makes him hungrier, and tea country’s saunas on the screen aren't enough of a distraction. He still doesn't have his mask back, so he settles for hiding his face with the extra length of the sleeve that hangs down. 

There's a knock on the front door, and Kakashi jumps. “Just a moment!” Jin calls from the kitchen, and pokes his head around to tell Kakashi, “You can go wait in my room if you want, I’ll check on your clothes.” Kakashi bolts, and shuts the door to Jin’s room even as he hears the guest invited inside. He slides his eye over to his gear and considers just bolting for it; if he keeps to the rooftops, he's less likely to be spotted, but--

“Hey, Kakashi-kun, I have your clothes.” Jin knocks on the door, and Kakashi lets it slip open just enough to get his clothes back. “Dinner’s almost ready, I just need to plate it. I had a friend stop by, just off mission, I hope you don't mind.” 

Well, it's not Kakashi’s apartment, and Jin’s been so… _ helpful _ with him so far, despite having never met him before. Who is he to turn away his host's friend, fresh off mission? 

“Thanks, it's fine, I can go.” He snatches his clothes back, warm and dry and smelling like some detergent he doesn't use, and drops the robe to yank his blacks on over his head as quickly as possible. Top and mask come on first, and then his underwear, and finally his pants. If Jin has a guest and kakashi walks out with his tattoo on display, he could get them both written up for violating several secrecy statutes. It'd be best if he just left now. 

Jin knocks on the door again. “Kakashi-kun, dinner’s served! Come out when you’re ready.” 

Who the hell does Jin think he is, Kakashi’s parent? And there’s still the issue of his ANBU status. The blacks are readily identifiable by their cut and quality, and Jin’s called Kakashi by name twice now in front of his friend. His stomach growls, and he can smell the fish and the spices wafting from when he’d snatched his clothes back… 

What could it hurt? There’s a sweater conveniently draped across the back of a chair here, and Kakashi slips it on over his top. It hides his tattoo, even if it hangs long and he has to push the sleeves back to be able to use his hands, but it serves its purpose. Kakashi steps out of Jin’s room, as prepared as he’ll ever be to have the most awkward dinner of his life thus far. 

Turns out Jin’s friend is also ANBU, and the sweater was unnecessary. The friend is seated at the table already, and Jin is bringing out a pot of tea, just boiled. 

“Ah, good, you found my sweater. I didn’t know if you’d need it or not. Kakashi-kun is cold-natured, it seems. Even his personality is chilly until you get to know him.” Jin laughs again at his own inside joke. “Please, join us, Kakashi-kun. Bobbu, this is Kakashi-kun. Kakashi-kun, Bobbu.” 

Kakashi nods in greeting and sits down gingerly, curling a leg up under him. At least Jin’s apartment is big enough for a kotatsu. The tall wooden bar stools would be… uncomfortable to sit on at the moment, and the heat slipping out beneath the table is a comfort on his legs.

Bobbu side-eyes Kakashi tiredly, returns his nod in greeting, and as Bobbu’s eyes slide down to survey Jin’s sweater on him, Kakashi regrets sitting down at all. Bobbu’s heard Jin hand kakashi all of his clothes to him while he was in Jin’s bedroom, and now Kakashi’s wearing Jin’s sweater like he planned it. Bobbu probably knows what kind of work Jin does in root. The fact that Kakashi’s here now, having been nude in Jin’s bedroom and is currently wearing Jin’s sweater… he can see how the situation could be read. Kakashi flushes and is grateful for the distraction of Jin playing the gracious host. 

“Thank you for the food,” he murmurs as Jin sits down to eat. Kakashi doesn’t speak again until he’s finished, too busy stuffing his face while neither of his comrades are watching to carry on any conversation. The food is delicious, and Kakashi doesn’t know why he’s so surprised. The only thing Kakashi really gathers of note from the conversation is that Bobbu is a chemist. 

“Do you partake?” Bobbu asks, and it's such a… loaded question that Kakashi hesitates, and that's enough for Jin to butt in with, “Bobbu, he is only fourteen.” Bobbu shrugs, and Kakashi cuts his eye back to Jin. 

“I’m jounin,” he protests, “same rank as you.” 

Jin chuckles and shrugs. “You did handle the protein bar well enough. It's specialty homemade.” 

“Oh, you've spoiled him, Jin.” 

“What?” Kakashi’s trying to keep up with the conversation and eat and hide his face at the same time. 

“Oh, I add a little something special to the recipe. It helps with body aches post-mission. You seem to handle it well enough for your size, skinny as you are.” 

“Homemade butter,” Bobbu adds. “I made it myself.” 

Well  _ that _ sounds nasty as fuck. Kakashi places his chopsticks down politely, and Jin is quick enough to elaborate: “It's only an additive, Kakashi-kun. It's not out on the market as it's highly controlled, like the Akimichi recipe for soldier pills. Nothing dangerous, I promise, it's all locally grown herbs.”

  
  
  


He makes it home without any further setbacks. Jin tells him to report in next week. 

Kakashi spends two days in bed with his pack before he goes to apologize to Obito at the stone. 

  
  


 

The next week by the time he reports in, he's scoured Konohagakure’s health food specialty shops, all the markets, all the corner stores, and he can't find an herb to help him relax. He's been shown lavender, chamomile, valerian root, oils and tinctures and an extract from a succulent out of wind country. Nothing has the same scent, taste, or effect as the earthy flavor of the protein bar Jin had given him. 

On the plus side, his cupboards are stocked now. On the minus side, not even Akimichi Chouza has whatever it is Jin has. 

  
  
  


His body keeps pulling systems checks after that mission. Kakashi tries to distract himself with training, with meditating, with cold showers and pain and chakra manipulation techniques he recalls from the s-class section of the library. The texts aren’t allowed to be removed from the section, or copied by hand, so Kakashi recalls with Obito’s eye the beginning of an earth chakra training regime and starts practicing. 

Kakashi wakes up to find systems checks keep happening in his sleep. Sometimes he’s already made a mess. Sometimes he wakes up before it happens. Sometimes he has Obito’s name on his lips when he opens his eye, and for a moment everything is alright, because Obito is  _ alive _ and  _ warm _ and  _ safe _ in his dreams. Moments later, when he wakes up, he remembers Obito is dead because Kakashi was too slow, and his eye aches, and down between his legs aches in a different kind of way. 

Nothing helps to prevent these systems checks. Nothing helps to sate them, either. 

As a jounin, the right to die comes with the right to drink, and everyone knows the Hatake prodigy is a jounin. Kakashi finds most of the popular recommended bars are full and loud, entirely too crowded and harsh on his senses. He finds another one, much less packed full of rowdy chunin fresh off mission, and the Jounin here are also looking for peace and quiet in the bottom of a bottle. Even the background music, loud enough to encourage dancing, isn’t quite so harsh on Kakashi’s ears. He orders a bottle of plum sake and settles back into a booth by himself. 

Jin slides into the booth as Kakashi pours his last drink from the bottle. 

“Hey, kid.” Jin grins, and Kakashi sighs. 

“What do you want?” 

“Nothing, actually, I just came out for a drink and saw you here already. Something on your mind? You look pretty serious.” Kakashi just stares at Jin, deadpan. “Was it your last mission?” Kakashi looks back down to his drink and tosses it back. He’s too sober for this conversation, but Jin is ANBU, he knows about confidentiality. 

“Yeah.” 

“Can’t get it up anymore, huh?” Jin looks at him sympathetically until Kakashi throws him a look. “Oh, the other way around? Bummer, kid, that’s rough. Or not rough enough, am I right?” Jin snickers, and Kakashi’s about ready to leave. “That stuff they gave you… well. Here. Consider it a gift. I’ll see you later.” 

Jin takes his hand and raises it to his mouth to kiss the back of it, and when Kakashi yanks his hand away he finds he’s holding onto something soft. Jin winks, slides out of the booth, and in Kakashi’s hand is a black cloth pull-string pouch. 

That… seemed like a handoff of classified information. Kakashi slips it into his pocket automatically, leaves enough cash on the table to cover his tab and leave a tip, and heads to the bathroom to take a piss and check out whatever Jin had slipped him. 

It’s the same stuff. Or, it  _ looks _ like the same stuff: tiny crystals, clear like salt and large flakes like he remembers, irregular rectangles with a bitter chemical flavor. It’s from Jin, so he tries it. A quick wrapping of thin toilet paper and he shoves it straight down his throat so it should hit him by the time he gets home. 

It hits him before he makes it halfway. Maybe he’d had too much to drink… he feels hot, sweat dripping down his back despite the chill of the night air, and his hair stands on end as he feels eyes on him. He’s hot, he’s stumbling, and he barely makes it to a side alley before he gets sick. 

Jin is there when he turns around again. 

“You’re not supposed to take it with alcohol, Kakashi-kun. Didn’t you know?” Jin sounds disappointed. “Here, drink this-- it’s just water. It raises your temperature, so you have to make sure you keep hydrated and cool.” 

Kakashi feels like an idiot. Of course, he’d blacked out the last time he’d had some of this stuff and mixed sake with it. It makes sense, everything Jin says makes sense… he takes the proffered bottle and rinses his mouth out, spitting onto the street before he sips it to rinse his throat. 

“Go home and wait a few days for it to get out of your system. How much did you do?” kakashi holds up two fingers held close together, signing ‘a little.’ “Don’t waste the rest.” The last part comes out sharp, and Kakashi nods, still drunk. 

 

Three days later, Kakashi tries it again. At home this time, freshly showered, with the fan on and a glass of ice water at the ready. 

It works this time. 

Hours later, Kakashi is sweaty and shaking and tender down between his legs. He’d pulled out one of obito’s shirts, and the scent that lingers on it even now somehow twists into the memory of that fucking fool of a ninja Tobi, staring at him from across the campfire, quiet and intense for once--

Kakashi can’t get off enough for his lust to abate. It’s glorious, it’s hot, he’s never been so horny in his life. He shoves his face into Obito’s shirt and pulls on himself between his legs, shoves fingers into himself until he might cry for the pleasure, thinks about Tobi touching him like this, thinks about  _ Obito _ touching him like this, and finally,  _ finally _ he comes. 

The next day, he doesn’t have a systems check. He’s sore all over, and he’s had to wash his entire bedding, but he doesn’t have a systems check for three days. He tries relieving the ache himself, tries everything he’s already done all over again, but it’s not the same. He can’t get off the same, and it leaves him  _ wanting.  _

He wants more of that stuff. 

Kakashi goes back to the bar. 

Jin shows up after a while. Kakashi’s almost finished with his ginger ale, having sipped on it slow enough for the bartender to start getting agitated with his continued presence while he doesn’t drink anything else. 

“Hey, kid,” Jin says, and Kakashi retorts, “Not a kid,” but Jin waves a hand like it doesn’t matter. “How’d you like it?” 

“Do you have any more?”

“Well,” Jin starts, and the bartender is down at the other end serving actual customers. “The thing is, that was a gift.” 

“Money doesn’t matter to me.” Maybe it was the wrong thing to say, because Jin grins again. 

“Money’s not what I want.” 

Kakashi stares, waiting. What does Jin want?

“You.”

The implication takes a moment to hit him, and Kakashi narrows his eye. “Excuse me?” 

Jin hums in amusement. His grin widens. 

“If you think I’m going to--”

“No, nothing like that. Just a little kiss. You know.” Kakashi doesn’t know. “Down there.” Um. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

“I’m not a whore,” he snaps, and Jin laughs. Kakashi has to restrain himself from tossing his drink in Jin’s face, and Jin looks him up and down on the bar stool, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s oogling Kakashi. Kakashi tosses the last of his ginger ale in Jin’s face anyway. He gets up to leave, and Jin is still snickering even as he grabs Kakashi’s wrist. 

“You’ve got some real spunk, kid. I like that. I’ll see you later.”

 

 

A week later, he does. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets some. Jin gets some, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited ch1 a touch, made it flow and added some detail about kak and tobi. Pretty minor stuff. … pun intended.   
> This is the chapter that earns this fic an explicit rating, as well as all the underage and consent issues. If you have squicks or triggers, this isn’t the story for you, but this chapter especially so. To be clear: jin rapes kakashi, and it’s not just rape because kakashi’s underage. It’s non-violent, but it is coerced.

“The price has gone up, Kakashi-kun.” 

“I told you, money’s not--” 

“You ruined my shirt.” Jin’s counter argument is pathetic. 

“Are you telling me that you suddenly don’t know how to operate a washing machine?” 

Jin shrugs. “It’s the principle of the matter.” 

Kakashi snorts derisively. “You just want to fuck,” he says, and it’s an accusation guessing at the truth, but when all Jin does is smile at him, he freezes. 

“Now there’s an offer I won’t turn down,” Jin says, and Kakashi is too sober for this. 

“I need a drink,” he mutters, and moves to motion for the bartender to pour him a shot, but Jin grabs his wrist. 

“What you need,” Jin says, and he changes his grip around to a hold that cages Kakashi’s wrist so it won’t bruise when he tries to jerk his hand back, “is a drop.” 

“A drop?” 

“You know,” and Kakashi still doesn’t know, but he is getting frustrated with the work around. “Just a swallow. I can show you how to do it so it hits you harder,” Jin says. “It’s more… economical.” 

Kakashi stares at Jin for a long moment. 

“Tell you what. I’ll give you a little bonus to start you off tonight, and you give me a little bonus, too. Because you’re a friend.” Jin smiles. 

“I wasn’t aware we were friends,” Kakashi hedges, and Jin still hasn’t let go of his wrist on the bartop. He brings Kakashi’s hand closer and traces a fingertip across the creases in Kakashi’s palm, and his hand suddenly feels more bare than it did five minutes ago, even without the gloves. 

“Oh? Kakashi-kun, I’m hurt. I do apologize. I’ll leave, then.” Jin lets go of his hand and steps away from the bar. He makes it five steps towards the back before Kakashi grabs his wrist this time. 

“Wait…” 

Jin looks back over his shoulder, disinterested. “I’ve got plans, Hatake-san. Did you need something else…?” 

“I…” Kakashi hesitates, feels like a fool. “Can I… do…” 

“Can you do…?” 

“Alright.” 

“Can you do alright?” Kakashi makes an irritated face, and Jin quirks an eyebrow at him. “I suppose so. You’ve done alright so far, from what I’ve seen. But if you’ll excuse me now, Hatake-san--”

“You can call me Kakashi. If…” 

“...If?” 

“If we really are friends.” His heart is pounding, and Kakashi thinks it’s because of the way Jin smiles like he’s happy, finally; because of the fact that all Kakashi’s friends are dead, and not even Team Ro has found fit to call him a friend yet; because Jin twists his hand so his hand is now in Kakashi’s and now Jin is leading him into the men’s room, and shutting them both into the furthest stall from the door. 

“Pull down your pants and turn around. This is how you use this economically.” There’s a tear of the thin toilet paper, a rustle and a pop like a lid, and then Jin is right behind him, crowding him close to the wall. “Relax, Kakashi-kun. I don’t want to do you right now.” Jin smells like he’s lying, but his hand is pressing him forward towards the wall. Warmth slides down his lower back, trailing down to where Jin already knows intimately from their previous training session, and Kakashi shivers. Jin’s free hand tugs his hips back, and Kakashi holds onto the metal handicapped rail. 

“You’ve been practicing, I see,” Jin says low against his ear, and a slick finger teases him back there, gentle in a way that makes Kakashi gasp and screw his eye shut. “Now focus on relaxing. Suppositories have been proven to provide the quickest and also most effective method of acquiring the desired effects of any medication, besides intravenous introduction.” 

Kakashi focuses on breathing through his mask, and he tries bearing down on Jin’s finger. Tries not to think about any of this too hard.

“There you go, Kakashi-kun. Just like that.” Kakashi bows his head and bites his lips to keep from whimpering. Jin fingers him a little bit more, a little deeper, and Kakashi thinks about the way Tobi smelled instead of stale piss and not enough cleaner. He takes more, deeper, and Jin brushes against the edge of that spot. Kakashi arches for more, gasping even as Jin pulls out. 

“I think that should do it. Didn’t want you to take it dry, is all.” Kakashi swallows hard, realizes he’s filled out a little bit down there, and blushes. Jin’s hand comes back, pressing something small and lubed up into him, and Kakashi takes a deep breath as Jin’s finger makes sure it goes all the way in before withdrawing. Jin pats his flank, and Kakashi flinches. 

“All done. You can pull your pants back up now, Kakashi-kun.” Jin says this cheerfully as the bathroom door swings open and someone walks up to the urinal, unzipping. Maybe they hadn’t heard. Kakashi flushes harder even as he scrambles to pull his underwear and jounin pants back up from his thighs, readjusting himself and rebuttoning all the buttons and tucking his shirt back in as he turns around. He knows he’s keeping his hands busy to avoid looking at Jin. He’s sure Jin knows it, too, and but that doesn’t stop Jin’s eyes even through the mirror as he washes his hands in the sink. 

“Now, let’s go grab something to drink, shall we?” Jin smiles over at Kakashi even as he steps out of the bathroom stall and walks out as if there’s no audience. Kakashi hesitates for a moment, and then he follows. He doesn’t look to see who’s at the urinal. 

Jin is walking up to a booth as Kakashi steps out, and he slides in beside Jin. There are two others here already, Bobbu-san and someone else he misses the name of entirely. Neither of them scrutinize Kakashi’s appearance, but Bobbu-san nods in Kakashi’s direction in greeting. 

Jin falls into their conversation with ease, laughing and smiling, and when the waitress comes to refill their beers, Jin orders. “An ice water, for the kid.” 

The waitress quirks a brow at Kakashi, who shrugs a shoulder, but he wouldn’t be allowed in if he weren’t at least chunin. He’s got his dogtags, either way. 

She brings him an ice water, and he downs half of it in one gulp. He’s getting warm, and it’s the same kind of warm he’d felt after he’d taken the same stuff on his last mission. Sweat breaks out on the small of his back, heat crawls down his belly, and he’s filled with so much energy like he could run and run and never stop. Kakashi sits back in the booth, panting from the heat. He stretches out his legs, watches the conversation between the other three with some odd growing amusement, watches their body language and their pulses and picks up on small white lies and how Jin never quite lies, how Bobbu is quiet but quick-witted, how the third is chatty enough for himself and Kakashi both. This isn’t so bad. 

This is actually… nice. Kakashi loses himself for a time contemplating condensation, first the mechanics of it and then the aesthetics. It’s pretty, he decides, and finishes his drink in one gulp. The waitress refills it for him, and between conversation Kakashi finishes two more glasses.

The heat slides down between his legs and he has to bounce his leg to keep from bolting. Kakashi’s having a good time, why ruin it by leaving early? He sits forward, sips his water again, and when he moves to sit back Jin throws an arm around his shoulders and tugs him close. 

“You ready to go soon, kid?” Jin asks. “I can walk you home.” His thumb brushes over Kakashi’s sternum, and Kakashi remembers suddenly the deal they’d made. He can’t look at anyone suddenly, and stares at the condensation of his glass as he nods. 

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready.” 

“Oh, are you taking him on a bar crawl? What is it, Kakashi-san, your first time out?” 

“I’ve been to bars before,” Kakashi argues, even as Jin talks over him smoothly. 

“No bar crawl, we’re just going to review a few techniques he’s been working on.” Jin preens like he gets to teach the Great Prodigy Hatake Kakashi some great new jutsu. 

“After beer? I remember the last time you tried some shit like that, Jin, just make sure you don’t fuck it up again.” Everyone around the table laughs, and Kakashi finds himself caught up in it as well. 

“The kid’s only had water, he should be fine. I’ve only had a few, I’ll be alright.” Jin chuckles, brushing up Kakashi’s chest, and then he gives Kakashi’s upper ribs a pat. “Come on, Kakashi-kun, let’s go.” 

They take their leave, and Jin keeps his arm around Kakashi the whole way like he needs stability, but every step Jin takes is precise even if he does hold Kakashi close. And every step Kakashi takes, his pants just keep getting tighter. Halfway home he’s almost too hot for his shirt, but they’re still outside, so he settles for untucking it for even the slightest breeze. Jin’s hand keeps brushing across his chest, just fingertips from his lax hand, but the third time he flicks Kakashi’s nipple it seems more intentional than not. 

“Jin--” Kakashi gasps, flinching away. “You keep--” 

“Are you feeling it yet?” Jin looks down at Kakashi with a crooked eyebrow, surveying. “It looks like you are.” He reaches down between Kakashi’s legs to palm him lightly, and when Kakashi gasps and shudders Jin nudges his nose into Kakashi’s hair. 

“I-i…” Kakashi’s really hot, the same kind of heat he’d felt at the lord’s mansion. He pants for breath through the mask. “I think so.” 

“You know, Kakashi-kun,” Jin says, low into his ear, “you are really hot.” 

“Yeah, I’m--  _ hnn _ , kind of sweaty.” 

Jin chuckles. “No, I mean,” he licks the edge of Kakashi’s ear, chuckling again when Kakashi shudders. “You’re very attractive. You’ve got such a pretty face…Is that why you wear the mask? Otherwise you’d get jumped everywhere…?” 

“I’m a-- jounin,” Kakashi says, jerking back when Jin sticks his tongue in his ear. That’s just weird. Plus, he’s been jumped by ninja out of Rock Country, not to mention Gai’s ridiculous antics. That’s not even why he wears the mask. “I can handle myself.” 

“You’re sure about that, are you?” Jin says, and when Kakashi just looks at him, Jin moves. 

One second, they’re standing in the middle of the side street heading back to Kakashi’s apartment from the bar; the next, Jin’s got Kakashi pressed up against the wall in the alleyway. Jin smirks as Kakashi gasps, grinding into Jin’s hips even as he squeezes Jin’s neck in his automatic grip. 

“Ahhh--” 

“I thought you said you could handle yourself?” Jin sounds smug, but there’s heat pressing up into Kakashi’s groin, and when Kakashi grinds down again Jin adjusts his grip on Kakashi’s hips to pull him closer. Kakashi wraps his legs automatically around Jin’s waist to hold himself up, and then Jin reaches up to move Kakashi’s grip from strangling to the back of his neck. Kakashi jerks him closer, grinds down again as he writhes, and Jin lets out a little groan. 

“Gods, Kakashi-kun, you are a natural.” 

“Fuck--” Kakashi pants. He’s hot, he’s hard, and Jin’s got him pressed up against the wall. “Please, fuck--” 

“So eager, Kakashi-kun.” 

“Jin-- just, shut up and--” Kakashi’s cut off when Jin snatches his face mask down and shoves in closer for a kiss. His cock aches, almost hurts with how hard he is now, and when Jin grinds in again he whimpers. 

“So eager,” Jin says again as he pulls back. He unbuckles Kakashi’s belt and unbuttons Kakashi’s pants with one hand, and Kakashi rests his head back on the wall in relief when the pressure eases up on him, but when Jin wraps his hand around Kakashi down there and squeezes, Kakashi whines. 

“Jin--”

“And vocal,” Jin says, and Kakashi flushes harder, squeezing his eyes closed even as he cants his hips. “I like all the noises you make, Kakashi-kun.” Kakashi decides he’s going to keep quiet just to spite him, and then Jin wiggles his pants down further until they get caught on Kakashi’s spread thighs. “I want to hear you make some more… you sounded so good the first time, do you remember? Our training session.” 

“Hah-- yeah, ahh--!”

”Yes,  _ sir _ , Kakashi-kun.”

“I thought we were friends,” Kakashi pants, but Jin slides a fingertip inside of him and Kakashi gasps, grinds down, whines when Jin withdraws.

“I thought you liked it when you called me _ sir _ .” 

Kakashi grits his teeth, but Jin is lubing up his finger and tracing around his hole. He tries to press down onto him, to grind up into him, but Jin isn’t giving him anything, just watching with that fucking smile on his face. 

“Kakashi-kun…” 

“Please, Jin, fuck…” 

“Yes…?” 

“Yessir, fuck, just-- ahh--!” His voice breaks when Jin slides his finger in all the way. It’s been some time since Jin fingered him in the bathroom, but the stretch burns so good and Kakashi arches right up off the wall. Jin chuckles again, finds that spot that makes Kakashi’s legs turn to jelly and circles it, teasing. Kakashi hangs onto Jin, twisting his hands into the back of Jin’s shirt, and Jin holds him up against the wall as Kakashi shakes apart. 

“Yessir, yessir, fuck, right there don’t stop please d--!” Kakashi sucks in a quick breath but the scent is all wrong. Jin smells like soap and deodorant, cigarette smoke and beer. There’s no citrus, no forest, not the right kind of smoke, not the right kind of sweat. Kakashi remembers the way Obito’s old shirt smelled, like satsumas and sunlight and Obito; remembers Tobi’s forest fire with a bright spark of citrus. Remembers how Tobi held his hand in that forest as he’d slept without memories haunting him as night terrors. 

Kakashi remembers the flecks of blood across that flame mask, how Obito’s gift had tracked the blood spatter and determined the line of events leading up to it, the single eye staring back black as a coal as Tobi watches over him. 

Jin strokes directly across that spot that makes Kakashi see sparks, and when Kakashi comes he chokes out,  “ _ Obito--! _ ” 

It’s not enough, but when Jin keeps stroking him there Kakashi bucks up away with a high whine because it’s  _ too much _ and he  _ won’t stop _ , and he’s _ still too hot.  _

“Oh, fuck, babe, you’re still on about that kid? I thought I broke that habit.” Jin withdraws his finger and Kakashi sags with relief, but then Jin presses back in two. 

“ _ Ah _ , Jin, I just--” 

“I know, babe, don’t worry. I’ll make it good for you. Look at me?” Jin studies Kakashi’s eye for a moment and smirks. “Oh, yeah, you’re still rollin’.” He swivels his fingers, adding a third and moving slow as he pumps in and out, stretching Kakashi slowly. He’s more gentle than the lord and all of his men, he’s even using lube, so Kakashi can’t complain, not really. He  _ did _ agree to this.  _ And _ Jin gave him a little of that stuff to start off with. 

It still feels really good if Jin stays off that spot, and he’s stretching Kakashi slow enough for him to take it. Kakashi goes with it, relaxing like Jin showed him how, pants hard and swallows and tilts his head back as Jin spreads him apart, tries to pretend it’s Tobi touching him like this. Jin slides in deep with his fingers, and Kakashi focuses on the burn, on how full he is, but it’s not enough. 

“More,” Kakashi breathes. 

“More, what?” 

“More,  _ sir _ .” 

Jin chuckles lightly, leans forward to kiss at Kakashi’s neck just above where his mask is hanging down, murmuring, “Good boy,” as he presses in deep enough to hit that spot. Kakashi arches up with a gasp-- he’s still sensitive, he’s only just come, his jizz is still warm on his belly and Jin is stretching him wide, pressing against that spot but he’s still hot, he’s sweating everywhere, and the overwhelming _ too much _ is being overwhelmed by heat building already. 

Jin presses in, lets his fingers drag out slowly, stretches him as he murmurs softly, “Just relax, Kakashi-kun, like I taught you. You’re doing so good.” 

Kakashi gasps for breath, surrounded by Jin. At least they’re hidden in the shadows of the alley, even if they aren’t quite deep enough for Kakashi’s preferences. The clouds slide across the moon and break for a long moment, and Kakashi looks up. It’s been a month since he first met Tobi, and the moon has made a full cycle; now she’s back to a waxing gibbous, and Kakashi can make out the rabbit. 

Kakashi remembers the campfire he’d found, burning unattended despite the signs of camp. It hadn’t even been properly built to last half the night, but between one breath and the next there’d been a wave of killing intent so intense it’d frozen him. The spike of adrenaline, the twist in his gut, the urge to freeze and run and fight all at once… Jin presses up into him again and it feels like meeting Tobi for the first time. 

Only, when Tobi had shared a meal with Hound, he’d said after, “I’m not your enemy.” He’d had plenty of opportunity to kill Kakashi, and instead he’d acted like a fool trying to get caught. Jin, here and now, whispering praise and distractions into Kakashi’s skin as he pulls back and rips open a condom with his teeth, feels much the same in a different way. 

Kakashi can’t put his finger on it, but Jin presses more lube inside of him and puts his finger on the spot that makes Kakashi’s thoughts derail violently. Kakashi slams his head back into the rough wood and then Jin pulls back again, and now all can do is want. 

“Jin… fuck--!” 

Jin fucks him until Kakashi comes again. He’d slapped his hand across Kakashi’s mouth to muffle his cries, and it’s all Kakashi could do to hold himself up. He’s got one hand on the wall below him, and the other hand tangled up in the back of Jin’s shirt hanging on tight. Jin fucks him through it and then some, and this time it is entirely too much. Kakashi draws blood biting through the meat of Jin’s palm, but Jin fucks in deep one more time with a shudder and then stills. Kakashi can feel his cock pulsing inside of him, just like before on his last mission, and with the blood in his mouth and the sex in the air he twitches. 

The last time he’d been like this, he’d killed every last adult in the building. 

But they’re in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and no matter the lord’s status or relationship with the Fire Daimyo, he’s dead, now by Kakashi’s hand. Jin is his comrade, almost his senpai, and the forehead protector with the same leaf as his is proof of that. This is not the same as his mission, Kakashi thinks, it’s not, it’s not, it’s  _ not _ . Jin is just training him to be better, showing him the way. 

It’s not the same, Kakashi thinks, but it feels like it until Jin pulls out with a quiet apology. 

“I didn’t want you to wake the whole neighborhood,” Jin mutters. “Can you stand?” 

Kakashi can’t. He’s still got sparks zinging through his nerves all over, and his palm is raw from the roughness of the wood when he’d slipped before he caught himself with chakra. Jin sets him down anyway, pulls his underwear and his pants and his belt back into their proper places while Kakashi leans against him and the wall, still shivering with the aftershocks. Jin’s already tucked away, of course, dick tucked back in and wiped off, but when Kakashi finally pulls his mask back up Jin helps him home readily enough. 

Kakashi walks tenderly, grateful for condoms and lube and his own soft, warm bed when Jin rolls him into it. He shivers, sweat cooled down, but Jin plies another glass of water into him, and it’s only then that he realizes how cold he is. Jin tucks him into bed, and before Kakashi’s eye rolls back in exhaustion he sees the small plastic ziplock stuffed with clear, thin flaky crystals being tucked neatly into his first aid kid. 

Well, he thinks, mission accomplished. 

For having acquired what he wanted, Kakashi feels oddly used. 

He decides he wants something different, and then sleep takes him. 


End file.
